


A promise

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [14]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	A promise

The evening had been wonderful but was coming to an end far too soon. The dance floor was filled with young soldiers, all of whom were clinging, a little more tightly than they would ever admit, to their girls. They were all scared of the battles they were heading to, but they couldn’t allow their wives and girlfriends to know it. They were men, and they had to be brave.

Alexander Waverly carefully guided Veronica Prescott in a slow waltz. He allowed himself to get lost in her smiling blue eyes, which perfectly matched the gown she was wearing. He was nervous about heading to war, but there was something else he had to do which made battle pale into insignificance.

When the last dance was finished, and it was time for everyone to leave, Alexander drew Veronica aside. He invited her to sit down before kneeling on one knee. Veronica gasped. She knew what was about to happen, but managed to keep silent.

“My dear Veronica,” Alexander began, as though writing a letter. “I’m not one for gushing sentimentality, but I want to make a promise to you, provided you can make a promise to me.”

“Anything for you, Alex, you know that.” 

Extracting a small jewellery box from his pocket, Alexander opened it to reveal a ring, which housed a small, red garnet. He chose the stone deliberately because it represented passionate devotion.

“If I promise to come back to you, will you promise to marry me upon my return?”

“Of course I will, my darling,” Veronica replied, holding her left hand out for her new fiancé to slip the ring on. “Just make sure that you do return.”

“You have my word on it.”

Rising to his feet, Alexander pulled Veronica up and into an embrace. He then kissed her lightly.

“I won’t be so fearful knowing I have you waiting for me.”


End file.
